


let loose your longing

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: It all started because Allison walked in on Vanya masturbating.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	let loose your longing

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote something for femslash february!! this fic is like just shameless horny nonsense. i'm very single and very lonely, and so i felt like writing vanya getting her shit wrecked.
> 
> HUGE thank you to [fiveyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/works) for betaing this for me!!
> 
> can't write some sapphic sex without using a Sappho quote as the title

It all started because Allison walked in on Vanya masturbating.

But really Allison shouldn't have just barged into Vanya's apartment without knocking. The two had finally reached a good moment in rebuilding their relationship by Vanya giving Allison a key to her place. It looked like they still had more work to do regarding boundaries.

Vanya had just been about to climax when all of the sudden she heard a quiet call of her name.

For one brief moment she had just thought she'd gotten really good at fantasizing, that Allison was there with her, that she removed Vanya's own fingers and replaced them with hers instead. But then she heard the sound of heels on the hardwood floor.

Her eyes opened and she pulled her hands out from between her legs. She was blushing and sweating. "Allison!" she had squeaked, throwing her sheets over her mostly naked body.

Allison stood stock still in the doorway of her bedroom. Vanya brushed some hair out of her face and swallowed thickly.

"Oh!" Allison said, averting her gaze. "Vanya, I'm sorry! I should've knocked. God, I'm so sorry," she rambled. It was odd to hear her sister sound so flustered.

Vanya just stared at Allison. She looked good. Allison always looked good. Vanya's mind and body were still buzzing with arousal.

Before Vanya could utter a reply Allison was stomping out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Vanya laid there in bed, confused and embarrassed and still terribly turned on.

-

Neither one of them brought the incident up. They still went out for lunch and coffee but routinely ignored the elephant in the room.

Except now every time Vanya masturbated all she could think about was Allison ( _more so than usual, she knows it's fucked up, but they grew up in the most fucked up environment_ ), but she couldn't come. She was slowly losing her mind.

Vanya tried all her usual tricks; playing with her nipples, lots of stroking, using her fingers and vibrator. Nothing was working.

She needed another person.

She needed Allison.

-

Vanya was definitely blaming the loss of heavy sedatives for her recent act of bravery.

She and Allison were having drinks at some swanky bar Allison read about and casually people watching. Vanya kept one eye on her sister the entire time.

She took one big swing of her drink, "Allison?"

The other woman turned to her, honey eyes warm, her lips curved into a smile, "Yeah?"

"You remember the other week when you just strolled into my apartment," she remarked, her voice even and her tone direct.

A blush began to stain Allison's cheeks, "Yes. Vanya, I'm still so sorry-"

"Don't be," she cut her off.

Allison startled, incredulity written all over her face now. "What?"

Vanya felt herself begin to blush too. "At first I was embarrassed but then I thought… I mean all I can think about is you, you watching me, you f-fucking me…" She had started out speaking so strong but it slowly fizzled into rambles.

Doubt crept into Vanya's mind. Maybe she read this all wrong. She opened her mouth to apologize until she felt a hand squeeze her thigh.

Vanya turned to look at her sister, brown eyes wide, and Allison appeared to be appraising her. She shivered.

Allison leaned in, breath ghosting over Vanya's lips, "You really think about me?"

Vanya was lost in her gaze, hot and penetrating. She wanted to crawl into Allison's lap or sink to the floor on her knees like a pet. She was too keyed up to speak so she simply nodded.

Allison's grip on her thigh tightened. Her other hand came up to stroke Vanya's jaw, she brushed her thumb across Vanya's lips.

"Let's go back to yours. That's what you want, right?" Allison asked in a teasing yet commanding voice.

"Yes, please," whimpered Vanya.

-

They didn't talk much on the way to Vanya's apartment but Allison kept some form of contact on her sister the whole time.

All Allison could think about was getting Vanya into bed, about getting those lips onto hers, and they stumbled through the bedroom together.

Vanya ended up sprawled out on her back, pressed down into the mattress by Allison's weight, and then Allison was kissing her, deep and dirty and desperate. Vanya groaned and splayed hers legs wider, letting her sister fall between them, their hips pressing together.

"Please, please, please," Vanya whimpered, her small hands gripping and grabbing on every inch of Allison's skin she could reach.

"Now, now, be a good girl and be patient," Allison tutted, pulling back.

Vanya practically vibrated at the endearment. Being told that she's good was all she's ever wanted to hear, especially from a partner.

Allison seemed to realize this just as she removed her clothes in quick succession.

Vanya had already tugged most of her own clothing off, lying on her bed in only her underwear. She was biting her bottom lip anxiously.

Allison stood at the edge of the bed completely naked.

Vanya's wide eyes drank her in, desire rising like a tide. She placed her fingers over her panties, toying with the hem. Allison's eyes zeroed in on the movement, inhaling when she saw the wet patch on the fabric.

As soon as Vanya sunk a finger into her underwear Allison was on her. She helped her sister pull the thin piece of cotton off her body then sat between the cradle of her thighs. Her hands came to rest on Vanya's hips, securing her in a position she liked.

"You wanna be my good girl, don't you, Vanya?" she teased, fingers trailing up her creamy thighs.

Vanya nodded vehemently, hips canting forward restlessly.

Allison stared down at her glistening pink pussy and licked her lips. She brought her fingers to lovingly tease at her sister's entrance. Vanya yelped at the light touches.

"Is this all because of me?" Allison asked in awe at just how wet Vanya was.

Vanya opened her mouth to speak but the words were lost because that was the moment Allison decided to slide two fingers inside her. Her gasp was ragged, torn from somewhere deep inside her. Allison's thumb circled her clit just right that she thought she'd fall to pieces and disappear in a shower of sparks.

"Oh my god," Vanya moaned, knuckles going white as she clenched the bedsheets.

Allison chuckled, leaning down to swallow down another of Vanya's moans with a deep kiss. Her fingers began pumping in and out of her little sister with growing vigor. The little mewls Vanya kept making were stirring her into a frenzy.

When Vanya suddenly squeaked, Allison realized she'd found that sweet spot inside her. She crooked her fingers, rubbing at the spot with relentless precision while her thumb circled Vanya's clit until her sister shuddered and came.

Slick was dripping down Allison's hand onto the sheets. It brought forth a feral sense of possessiveness in her chest.

"You're amazing," Allison praised as she lavished kisses up and down Vanya's throat. The pitiful whine those two words pull from Vanya had her chuckling again, teeth nipping at a sensitive earlobe.

"Extraordinary," she murmured as she continued to kiss down Vanya's petite body. An overwhelming sense of power coursed through her when she noticed how much bigger she was than her sister, how much she could cage her in and exert control.

She couldn't stop herself from whispering aloud, "So little."

More heat rose to Vanya's cheeks at that comment, spurring Allison to continue with her admiration.

"My perfect, little sister."

The sweetest hitch of breath left Vanya's lips and Allison returned to petting her inner thighs.

"You're not gonna be a brat, are you? You're gonna be good for your big sister?" she asked, her voice gone sultry.

Vanya whined louder this time, her pussy gushing out more slick in response. Allison sucked in a breath, mesmerized by her sister's receptiveness. She was barely holding herself back from burying her tongue inside her cunt.

"I'll be so g-good… I swear…" Vanya managed to choke out.

With a sharp grin, Allison spread her thighs wide apart. Vanya yelped as her back arched against the bed at the first broad swipe of Allison's tongue inside her.

Her breath was hot, her lips even hotter as she kissed Vanya, openmouthed and eager, her tongue sliding through Vanya's wetness, leaping at her entrance. Another desperate groan fell from Vanya's lips when Allison wriggled her tongue, slipping inside Vanya, her hands reached down to cup her ass, holding her to her sister's mouth.

Vanya scrunched her eyes shut, fingers clenching the sheets tight as Allison licked a path from her entrance all the way to her clit, two slender fingers replaced her tongue. Vanya was so slippery with arousal that those fingers sunk inside with ease, curling, pressing hard against walls, making her thighs tremble.

"I've wanted you for so long," she whimpered.

Allison sucked at her clit harder, teeth nipping at the sensitive nub, and Vanya squealed, "Ally!"

With a chuckle, she pulled back a little. "I've got you, honey."

Vanya's breath hitched, from pleasure and her own insecurities, "Did you want me too?"

Softness seeped into Allison's features. "Yes," she whispered, her hot breath ghosting over Vanya's core, "I was surprised just by how much."

Her sister's eyes widened and her lips trembled. Allison could tell Vanya was overwhelmed so she tugged her closer and dropped a delicate kiss to her inner thighs.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's why I kept stopping by. I just wanted to see you and be near you," she continued, needing to rid Vanya of her worries.

With a bright blush and an involuntary shiver, Vanya rolled her hips forward once more. A weak whimper fell from her lips. Allison chuckled again and returned to taking Vanya apart with her tongue and fingers. Two of her fingers slid in and out with ease, teasing and crooking at her inner walls, eager to force more lustful noises from the other woman.

She greedily licked and sucked all of Vanya's slick arousal that was pouring out before homing back on her clit. Every swipe of her tongue caused her sister to moan and buck wildly. Allison groaned against her, the vibrations pushing the other woman higher. Vanya couldn't help the noises that flowed from her as Allison settled into a rhythm, lips and tongue working her perfectly, her fingers filling her up and as she clenched around them, both women moaned in unison.

Gasping in a breath between constant moans, Vanya realized that Allison was making noise too, soft moans and grunts signaling the other woman was enjoying this nearly as much as she was.

Vanya was unsure of exactly what tipped her over the edge but it was sudden and sharp, the heat and tension inside her blazing bright, almost painful in its intensity as it rippled through her. Her back arched, a cry spilling from her lips, loud and unrestrained, nearly sobbing as Allison licked her through it, the hand holding her down gently stroking the sweat-slick skin of her stomach.

Allison smirked at her with smug satisfaction, her fingers still inside Vanya as she twitched through the aftershocks.

Vanya stared at her. The sight of her beautiful and powerful sister flushed and breathing hard, mouth and chin shiny, flared her arousal back to life. She groaned as Allison licked her lips, eyes dark and lustful as they swept over her.

Allison carefully removed her fingers and while keeping eye contact with Vanya licked them clean.

The sudden sound of Vanya's breath catching prompted Allison to slide up her sister's body and recapture her sweet little mouth. The kiss was filthy and bruising. They went on kissing like that for some time until oxygen became a problem.

The two women stared at each other, breathless and beaming.

Vanya nuzzled her nose under Allison's jaw, whispering, "That was…"

"Yeah," Allison agreed, chuckling.

They laid together for a long moment before Vanya shifted a little, lifting herself up.

"Alright," she said with a mischievous smirk before rolling Allison onto her back, "Now it's my turn."

Vanya felt an intoxicating rush of excitement and power at the yelp Allison let out as soon as her tongue began lapping at her cunt.

Yay sisters, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel kinda bad about not posting as much right now even though i have many fic ideas. a new hyper-fixation has taken over my life and my job is very stressful at the moment so new hyper-fixation has been giving me a lot of comfort. i'm working through some emotional and identity issues right now too so i might not be posting much for a bit but i'll still be writing, just taking my sweet time lol
> 
> anyways thank you for reading this 😊


End file.
